


Until the day I die

by hiera



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiera/pseuds/hiera
Summary: Ils se sont aimés même s'ils n'auraient jamais dû. Tristes et impossibles, certaines histoires finissent mal ou meurt avant d'avoir existé.





	1. Catherine

 

J'étais aux stups à l'époque et on venait de faire une descente dans une boite chic. C'était plein de gosse de riche et de riche tout court. À plus de 6000 franc la bouteille de champagne... Tu te doutes de l'ambiance. C'était festif ce soir-là, comme tous les soirs d'ailleurs et on a comme qui dirait un peu cassé l'ambiance en débarquant avec nos gros sabots. On m'avait envoyé fouiller les toilettes. Je connaissais mon travail. J'avais déjà participé à plusieurs descentes avant celle-là. On coupe la musique, on remet la lumière et on traque les mineurs et la drogue. La routine. On contrôle aussi si tout est en règle. Bref, j'ai commencé par contrôler les gens dans le couloir, puis les toilettes pour femme. RAS. Idem pour les toilettes pour homme. J'allais partir quand j'ai remarqué une petite porte à peine visible dans un angle mort. Si j'avais su ce qui m'attendait derrière, je n’y serais jamais entré mais il a fallu que je la pousse et c'est là que je l'ai rencontré.

C'était un petit salon privé, pas très grand où on y fumait de l'opium. Je me souviens avoir toussé après avoir passé la porte. Quand j'ai relevé les yeux, j'ai immédiatement croisé son regard. Il n'était pas avec les autres, affalé dans les divans. Il était debout dans un coin, près de la sortie de service même s'il ne donnait pas l'impression d'avoir envie de s'enfuir.

J'ai récité mon discours habituel mais tous ces gens ne m'entendaient même pas. Ils étaient dans leur monde. J'ai pris ma radio et j’ai prévenu mon supérieur. On m'a répondu qu'on arrivait et j'ai attendu. Lui, il n'a pas bougé. Il s’est contenté de me fixer tout en souriant légèrement. Il y avait quelque chose dans son sourire et son regard. Je crois qu’à ce moment là mon âme était déjà perdue. Dès l'instant où nos regards s'étaient croisés, il me l'avait prise... non volée... à moins que je ne la lui ai offerte ? Je ne sais plus.

J'ai marché vers lui et alors que je n'étais qu'à deux pas de lui, il s'est détaché du mur, m'a tourné le dos et est sorti très calmement. Il ne fuyait pas. Il partait. Moi j'étais consternée par tant d’audace. Alors que la porte était en train de se refermer sur lui, je l'ai entendu me dire :

\- Tu viens ?

C'était presqu'un murmure, comme un souffle irréel. Je me souviens que mon estomac s'est noué douloureusement lorsque j’ai poussé à mon tour cette porte, sans savoir qu’il n’y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible. J'avais l'impression que je faisais la plus grosse erreur de ma vie et le temps m’a donné raison.

 

Dehors, il faisait noir, il faisait froid mais il était là. Je voyais très distinctement sa silhouette se dessiner dans l'obscurité et son sourire ! Je ne le voyais pas mais je le devinais. Quand j'y repense, j'ai l'impression que tout ça n'était qu'un doux cauchemar. J'ai l'impression que ça n'était ni vrai, ni réel. Après tout, c'était un démon qui me faisait face. Je ne le savais pas encore mais je le sentais au plus profond de moi. Il m'avait déjà ensorcelé…  

Il s'est approché de moi. Je n'ai pas bougé. Pas même lorsqu'il s'est planté devant moi. Pas non plus lorsque j'ai senti son souffle contre mes lèvres et ses bras nus et froids autour de mon cou. Son halène était chaude et chargée d'alcool. Sa salive avait le goût du tabac. Il avait dix-sept ans, j'en avais vingt-neuf et j'étais déjà mariée.

 

Je n'ai parlé de lui à personne. Comment aurais-je pu expliquer pourquoi je l'avais laissé filer ? Il était hors de question de raconter la vérité. De toute façon personne ne savait qu'il était là et personne n'a jamais posé de question. On m'a félicité d'avoir trouvé cette pièce secrète, j'ai accepté les honneurs sans rien dire. Je dois dire que les jours qui ont suivi j'ai eu du mal à regarder mon mari dans les yeux, ni même mes collègues. J'avais constamment une boule à l'estomac. J'avais peur qu'on découvre son existence. Et puis j'ai fini par l'oublier. J'avais même fini par croire qu'il n'avait jamais existé et qu'il n'était que le fruit de mon imagination.

 

Naïf espoir.

 

Un soir, en rentrant tard de mon service, je l'ai trouvé devant la porte de mon appartement. Il était debout, appuyé contre le mur et avait ce petit sourire insolent. Le même que l'autre soir. Ce que j'ai ressenti en le voyant ? Difficile à dire. C'était comme si l'Enfer s'ouvrait sous mes pieds mais il avait un goût de Paradis. Et mon cœur battait la chamade ! Comme celui d’une adolescente amoureuse. Mais je n'étais plus une gamine contrairement à lui, j'étais une femme et une mère.

Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il faisait là, il n'a pas répondu. Il s'est simplement détaché du mur et s'est planté devant moi, comme la dernière fois. Il a passé ses bras autour de mon cou et moi je n'ai même pas réagi. J'étais comme tétanisée, comme suspendue à ses lèvres.

\- J'avais envie de te revoir.

Voilà ce qu'il m'a dit et j'ai cru que j'allais défaillir surtout quand il a commencé à respirer mon odeur, là dans le creux du cou. Je ne devais pas sentir très bon à cette heure de la nuit. Entre déodorant, parfum, transpiration et d'autres odeurs qui vous collent à la peau toute la journée. Et pourtant, ça ne l'a pas empêché de murmurer dans le creux de mon oreille :

\- J'aime ton odeur. J'avais envie de la sentir à nouveau.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis notre rencontre et je ne savais même pas qui il était. Lui en revanche connaissait au moins mon nom puisque j'avais décliné mon identité après être entrée dans la petite fumerie.

\- Tu me fais entrer ?

Je ne lui ai pas immédiatement répondu. Je ne pouvais pas. Je n'y arrivais pas ! Tous mes muscles étaient comme paralysés. Je ne pouvais même pas le repousser ! Et je dois avouer... non je peux l'avouer maintenant, j'adorais sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le mien.

\- Tu ne veux pas ? Pourtant ton mari n'est pas là.

J'ai tressailli en entendant ces mots. Il savait que j'étais mariée et il savait que mon mari n'était pas là. Avec du recule, je me demande pourquoi j'étais si surprise. Après tout, il avait trouvé l'adresse de mon domicile.

\- Et ton fils non plus.

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, que ses lèvres se sont pressées contre les miennes. J'aurais dû le repousser à ce moment là. Après tout, c'était un gamin ! Même si je ne connaissais pas encore son âge... De toute façon, il était beaucoup trop jeune pour me plaire et puis j'étais déjà mariée. Mais mon mari n'était pas là ce soir-là et mon fils non plus.

Je tenais mes clés dans la main droite et un sac en papier dans la gauche. C'était sensé être mon diner. Je l'avais acheté en sortant du commissariat et je crois que c'est le chien du voisin qui l’a mangé le lendemain car je l'ai lâché en sentant sa langue caresser la mienne. Ce baiser, il me parut interminable. Pour un garçon de son âge, il embrassait divinement bien. Je crois que c'est la seule chose que je me suis dite. Ensuite, il a pris mon trousseau de clé, a ouvert la porte de chez moi et m'a entrainé à l'intérieur. Nous n'avons pas allumé les lumières mais même dans le noir, ce n'était pas bien difficile pour lui de trouver ma chambre et de m'y emmener. Je l'ai laissé me déshabiller et me faire l'amour toute la nuit. Je ne connaissais même pas son nom et pourtant, je me suis offerte à lui et je l'ai laissé me faire des choses que même mon mari ne m'a jamais fait en vingt ans de mariage. Il était si jeune et pourtant tellement expérimenté... J'avais l'impression d'être une pucelle entre ses mains expertes et il n'y avait pas qu'elles qui savaient s'y prendre.

 

Je me suis endormie dans ses bras aux premières lueurs du jour. Épuisée comme jamais. Et lui, il souriait simplement tout en fumant, se servant d'un verre d'eau comme d'un cendrier.

  

C'est le téléphone qui m'a réveillé tard dans la matinée. J'étais complètement sonnée et c'est la voix de mon mari à l'autre bout du fil qui m'a ramené à la dure réalité. Alors qu'il me racontait à quel point son déplacement à Londres était fantastique, moi je déchantais et surtout je sentais le poids de la culpabilité m'écraser. Je venais de le tromper honteusement avec un petit minet dont je ne connaissais même pas le nom…

Le minet en question, ce démon de minuit qui m'avait attendu devant ma porte pour me faire goûter aux plaisirs doux et amer de la luxure, s'était complètement volatilisé. D'ailleurs si la chambre ne sentait pas autant le sexe et la cigarette j'aurais cru à un rêve. Mais mes douleurs musculaires et la semence qui tachait mon corps et mes draps étaient eux bien réels.

Je devais récupérer mon fils chez ma mère et déjeuner avec mes parents à midi. J'avais juste le temps de faire du rangement et d'essayer d'oublier ce faux pas qui avait pourtant été divin. J'avais deux jours devant moi. Deux jours de sursis avant le retour de mon mari et ils coïncidaient avec mes jours de repos. C'était presque de la malchance car je savais qu'en restant à la maison, j'allais ruminer ce qu'il s'était passé. Et je n'avais aucune excuse. J'avais honte. Terriblement honte... Mais ce qui me faisait le plus honte, c'était que j'avais aimé ce qu’il m’avait fait et que je mourrais secrètement d'envie de le revoir.

 

Pierre avait trois ans à l'époque et il dormait depuis longtemps quand il est entré dans mon appartement. Il devait être un peu plus de minuit et je somnolais devant la télévision. Je ne devais pas être très belle à voir avec mon vieux t-shirt et mon jogging. Pourtant, la première chose qu'il m'a dite fut :

\- Que tu es belle.

Mon cœur a chaviré une fois de plus et comme la veille, je n'ai pas su lui dire non. Comment était-il entré ? Il avait la clé. Comment était-ce possible ? J'imagine qu'il en avait fait un double pendant mon sommeil. À vrai dire, je ne lui ai jamais posé la question. Je ne lui ai même pas demandé son nom, je l’ai simplement laissé me faire l'amour sur le canapé du salon. J'ai lutté toute la nuit pour ne pas faire de bruit et réveiller Pierre qui dormait dans la pièce d'à côté. Et lui, ça l'amusait. Il voulait me faire crier de plaisir, c’était presqu’un défi. C’était un jeu. De toute façon, je n’étais qu’un jouet pour lui. Un jouet différent de ceux avec lesquels il jouait d’habitude. Je crois que c’est ce qu’il aimait chez moi et qui le fascinait également.

Cette fois-ci, il n'est pas parti comme un voleur, c'est moi qui ai dû le mettre à la porte avant que Pierre ne se réveille. Je ne voulais pas avoir à expliquer à mon fils de trois ans ce qu'un jeune homme faisait ici.

 

Il est revenu le lendemain tard dans la nuit. Comme la veille, il est entré sans faire de bruit et m'a emmené dans ma chambre. Nous n'avions toujours pas parlé. Je ne voulais ni connaitre son nom, ni son âge. J'avais trop honte de ma conduite et pourtant, je n'arrivais ni à le repousser, ni à lui dire non. Comme la fois précédente, nous nous sommes quittés au petit matin mais cette fois-ci je lui ai demandé de ne pas revenir. Il a sourit et m'a dit d’accord. J’avoue que j’étais à la fois triste et soulagée. Mais de toute façon, nous ne pouvions plus nous revoir. Mon mari rentrait en fin de journée et puis il fallait bien mettre fin à cette folie !

 

Il est revenu le soir même ou plutôt dans la nuit. Dieu merci pas chez moi. Il m'attendait devant le commissariat ou plutôt sur le trottoir d’en face. Il était appuyé contre un mur et souriait légèrement. Et moi, j’ai encore une fois perdu pied. J’aurais dû l’ignorer et rentrer directement chez moi. Je crois que je pouvais encore tout arrêter à ce moment là, mais comment lui dire non ? Ce n’était ni un homme, ni un gamin, c’était tout simplement un démon venu me tenter et à qui j’ai dit oui sans hésiter. Et je l’ai suivi. J’avais le cœur qui battait à cent à l’heure et je me sentais redevenir une adolescente en pleine fugue amoureuse. Bien sûr, elle ne dura que quelques heures et personne ne remarqua rien. Après tout, les heures supplémentaires dans ce métier ne sont pas rares…

Je l’ai suivi jusque dans un petit studio dans lequel nous sommes restés quelques heures à nous aimer d’une passion coupable. Enfin… coupable pour moi car j’imagine que lui n’avait ni regret ni remord. Pourquoi en aurait-il eu ? C’était moi qui fautais et sur plusieurs tableaux. Il le savait et je crois que l’idée lui plaisait.

 

Quand mon mari était là, il m'emmenait dans ce studio. Quand j’étais seule à l'appartement, il venait m’y rejoindre. Je n’avais jamais besoin de lui dire quand et où il devait venir. De toute façon, je ne savais pas comment le contacter. C’était toujours lui qui venait me voir, comme s’il savait déjà tout. Mais ça avait été comme ça entre nous dès le début et plus rien ne m’étonnait avec lui.

 

Je n’ai vraiment su qui il était que quelques mois plus tard. C’était pour le nouvel an. Nous étions invités par l’entreprise qui employait mon mari. Ça avait été une bonne année pour nous. Il avait eu une grosse promotion qui l’obligeait à être souvent en déplacement et moi… je pouvais difficilement lui en vouloir à cause de ce que je faisais avec ce garçon. Et pour moi c’était un garçon. Il était si jeune… et pourtant, chaque fois qu’il m’étreignait, il me prouvait qu’il n’était plus un enfant mais un homme.

Bien sûr entre temps, il avait fini par me donner un prénom… Sam pour Samuel. Pas de nom de famille, pas d’âge. De toute façon je ne voulais rien savoir de lui. J’avais trop peur de le connaitre et surtout trop honte. Pourtant, lui savait tout de moi et c’est lors de cette fameuse soirée, celle de la St Sylvestre, que j’ai tout compris.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde à ce soir-là. Après tout, c'était le pot de fin d'année  d'une très grosse entreprise. C’est d'ailleurs la même qui continue d’employer mon mari. C’est le genre de société où tu ne rencontres jamais vraiment les patrons, sauf peut-être au cocktail de fin d’année. Le genre de pince-fesses dont j’ai  horreur mais mon infidélité chronique me poussait à me faire pardonner par tous les moyens. Alors je ne pouvais pas lui dire non quand il m'a demandé de l'y accompagner. Pour une fois que je ne travaillais pas le 31 !

Parfois je me demande comment j’ai fais pour ne pas comprendre immédiatement qui était Samuel. L’endroit où on s’est rencontré aurait dû me mettre sur la piste mais j’étais trop idiote pour voir quoi que ce soit. Et puis je crois qu'au fond, j'avais terriblement peur de savoir. Il a fallu qu’on me mette la vérité sous les yeux pour que je comprenne et que toutes les pièces de ce puzzle que je ne cherchais pas à résoudre s’assemblent.

 

Il était là lui aussi et s’il n’était pas si élégant, j’aurais pu croire qu’il m’avait suivi, mais il était plus qu’un invité, il était l’hôte, le fils de l’actionnaire majoritaire de la boite qui employait mon mari. J’ai failli en lâcher mon verre de vin. Et pourtant, c’était tellement évident ! Avec ses manières d’enfant pourri gâté. J’avais été son caprice de l’année. Il m’avait voulu et il m’avait eu. J’avoue que sur le moment j’étais partagée. J’étais flattée mais également surprise et furieuse. Et puis il y avait toutes ces jeunes filles qui lui tournaient autour et à qui il dispensait mille et une attentions. Elles avaient son âge et je faisais figure de vieille dame à côté. Je n’avais pas à être jalouse. J’étais mariée et il m’avait donné bien plus que je n’aurais pu l’espérer. Et pourtant je crevais de jalousie en voyant toutes ces midinettes accourir autour de lui qui paradait fièrement au milieu de sa cours. Après quelques verres, je me suis trouvée ridicule et triste. J’ai fini par me dire que c’était l’occasion de tourner la page et d’oublier cette sordide histoire. C’était ma résolution du nouvel an. Et comme les précédentes, elle n’a pas fait long feu. Même pas le temps d’une soirée ! J’ai un peu honte de l’avouer mais il a fini par me rejoindre. J’avais laissé mon mari quelques instants, le temps d’aller aux toilettes. D’ailleurs c’est à peine s’il a remarqué mon absence tant il était occupé à discuter avec ses collègues.

C’est sans un mot que Samuel m’a pris la main pour m’attirer dans une petite pièce qu’il ferma à clé pour être certain qu’on ne soit pas dérangé par l’un de ses innombrables fans. Il affichait son éternel sourire charmeur teinté de malice. Un sourire de démon à qui on ne peut dire non. Sans rien me dire, il m’a encadré le visage avec ses mains et m’a donné le baiser le plus tendre et le plus langoureux qu’on m’ait jamais donné. Il m’a murmuré « À demain soir », puis il est sorti comme si de rien n’était. Finalement, il voulait juste s’assurer de ma docilité et me prouver que j’étais à lui. J’étais son jouet et je devais me sentir flattée puisqu’il pouvait avoir qui il voulait et que c’était moi qu’il avait choisi. Je ne me faisais pourtant pas beaucoup d’illusion sur la suite de notre histoire si tenté qu'il y en avait réellement une. Mais surtout je ne voulais pas penser aux conséquences de cette liaison indécente.

 

Les conséquences, elles n’ont pas tardé à arriver. C’est au mois de septembre de l’année suivante que j’ai décidé de tout arrêter mais quand il s’agit de Samuel, il y a un faussé entre vouloir et pouvoir. Finalement, c’est un peu la force des choses qui m’en a donné le courage. Il m’a fallu presqu’un mois pour parvenir à lui formuler clairement mon désir de ne plus le revoir. Il n’a pas insisté. Il a fait mine de comprendre et n’est pas réapparu devant moi avant plusieurs semaines.

 

C’est en sortant de chez mon gynécologue que je l’ai revu. Il m’attendait dans le parking, à côté de ma voiture. Sa mine était sombre et pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais, il ne souriait pas. Quand j’y repense, il ressemblait à un enfant qu’on venait de punir et qui venait réclamer des explications. J’avoue que mon cœur battait vite, j’étais heureuse de le revoir mais j’avais également tellement peur. Sans rien dire, il s’est approché de moi et à ouvert mon manteau. Je n’en étais qu’à quatre mois et mon ventre s’était à peine arrondi. On aurait pu croire que j’avais pris un peu de poids et quelque part c’était un peu le cas.

- C’est moi le père ? 

Je n’ai pas répondu. Que voulait-il que je lui dise ? Il n’était qu’un gosse et moi j’étais une idiote.

- Bien sûr que c’est moi le père, qui ça pourrait être d’autre ? Ton mari ? 

Je n’ai rien dit. Je crois que mes joues étaient aussi rouges que mes yeux. J’ai refermé mon manteau et j’ai voulu m’en aller. Je ne voulais pas lui parler. Je n’avais de toute façon rien à lui dire. Entre nous c’était terminé et il ne me devait rien. J’étais une grande fille et lui, ce n’était qu’un gamin à peine majeur, plein de fric et qui ne savait rien de la vie. J’avais un travail, un mari, un petit garçon et j’allais être à nouveau mère. S’il se tenait loin de moi, s’il ne faisait pas d’histoire, personne ne saurait jamais rien.

Il m’a retenu par le bras et m’a embrassé, là devant tout le monde. J’avais l’air de quoi dans ce parking ? Avec tous ces gens qui nous regardaient ? J’avais envie de pleurer. J’avais peur. Et surtout je le détestais. Mais je me détestais encore plus d’être aussi faible et de le suivre à nouveau dans ce petit studio dans lequel nous avions tant de fois fauté.

J’avais honte. De moi, de ma conduite, de ce corps de vieille. J’avais fêté mes trente ans et lui ses dix-huit ans. Nous ne pouvions pas nous aimer en dehors de ces quatre murs entre lesquels il a redécouvert ce corps qui était en train de changer et qui semblait le fasciner. Je crois qu’il ne s’est jamais montré aussi tendre et doux avec moi. Je crois que pour la première fois, ce n’était pas que du sexe entre nous. Il y avait autre chose mais quoi que ce fût, ça n’aurait pas pu marcher. Il était trop jeune et moi j’étais déjà mariée. Il le savait. Cette histoire ne pouvait pas avoir d’heureux épilogue. Nous n’étions pas dans un conte de fée et même s’il était charmant, il n’était pas un prince. Tout juste un futur héritier dont le père verrait d’un mauvais œil cette histoire. Et puis je n’avais pas non plus envie de quitter mon mari. Je n’étais pas assez courageuse pour ça et surtout je n’étais pas stupide au point de croire que nous avions un avenir. Peut-être que nous aurions pu vivre heureux, un an ou deux, mais pas toute une vie et je n’aurais jamais supporté qu’il me quitte pour une autre, surtout pour une fille de son âge.

Tout ça, je n’ai pas eu besoin de le lui dire. Il le savait déjà et cette nuit que nous avons partagé ensemble fut la dernière. Avant de nous rhabiller pour reprendre chacun nos vies, il a déposé un baiser sur mon ventre. Un baiser tellement doux et tendre que j’en ai presque eu envie de pleurer. Il a ensuite relevé la tête et m’a dit :

- J’imagine que tu ne le laisseras jamais porter mon nom, alors donne-lui au moins mon prénom. 

Il était encore trop tôt pour savoir si ça serait une fille ou un garçon mais c’était le moins que je pouvais lui promettre. De toute façon, comme d’habitude le temps allait lui donner raison. Nous nous sommes ensuite quittés sur un dernier baiser. Langoureux, triste et sincère.

 

Quelques mois plus tard, mon mari a eu une nouvelle promotion. Je ne suis pas certaine que celle-ci, comme la précédente d’ailleurs, il l’ait vraiment mérité. De mon côté, j’ai fini par quitter les stups pour la brigade de répression de la délinquance financières. Je dois avouer que ce n’est pas un hasard si j’y ai fait une si belle carrière. Mes plus belles réussites ont comme par hasard épinglées des adversaires financiers de Samuel. Je n’ai rien à me reprocher, je n’ai fais qu’utiliser les informations que différentes sources m’ont transmises. Je n’ai jamais eu à faire à Samuel directement. Jamais pour le travail. Rien ne me relie vraiment à lui, sinon une succession de hasard. C'est un peu comme ce poste jusqu'à présent réservé à l'élite masculine… Qui aurait pu croire qu'un jour une femme y accéderait. Même si je le mérite, ça reste quand même politique. Après tout, Samuel joue au golf avec le préfet tous les derniers dimanches du mois...

 

 


	2. Samuel

 

Elle était française. Elle était belle. Elle était intelligente. Elle était douce et elle était tellement d'autres choses ! Je l'aimais plus que tout. Presque à la folie. C'était un amour exclusif et je crois qu'elle m'aimait également de la même manière car après moi, il n'y a eu personne d'autre. J'ai été le seul et l'unique.

 

Notre histoire remonte à l'origine. Dès le premier regard, je l'ai aimé et elle aussi m'a aimé. C'était presqu'un coup de foudre. Non, ça en était un. Il parait même que j'aurais souri lorsque nos regards se sont croisés. Un sourire énigmatique qui a fait battre son cœur comme jamais auparavant. Elle m'a confié un soir un peu avant que le sommeil ne me gagne, que ce jour-là elle avait su pourquoi elle était sur cette terre. Elle était là pour moi, pour être près de moi et surtout pour m'aimer. On ne m'avait jamais fait plus belle déclaration et je crois que malgré les années, elle reste la plus belle déclaration d'amour, venant de la plus belle des femmes...

 

Je crois que dans le fond, elle n'était pas vraiment heureuse. Pas à cause de moi mais plutôt à cause de son mari. Cet homme à l’accent allemand effroyable... elle n'aurait jamais dû l'épouser. Il n'était pas fait pour elle. Il ne savait pas comment la combler. D’ailleurs, je crois qu'il n'y avait que lorsque nous étions tout les deux qu'elle était vraiment heureuse.

 

Ils se sont rencontrés lorsqu'elle avait vingt ans. Lui bien sûr était plus âgé. Il était déjà dans la finance et commençait à bâtir son empire. Elle, elle n'était qu'un challenge de plus. Un joli trophée qu'il pouvait exhiber mais en réalité elle ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la manière dont il la délaissait. Et moi ? Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que l'aimer. Plus d'une fois je l'ai supplié de le quitter. J'avais imaginé mille et une manières de le fuir ! Je l'aurais emmené avec moi et nous aurions été heureux ensemble… rien que tout les deux. Chaque fois que je lui faisais cette proposition, elle esquissait un énigmatique sourire et me disait à quel point elle me trouvait adorable. Elle ajoutait toujours qu'elle m'aimait et me serrait tendrement dans ses bras.

 

Je crois que nous ne nous sommes jamais disputés. Je l'aimais trop pour ça. J'avais peur de la décevoir et je faisais toujours de mon mieux pour qu’elle soit fière de moi. Elle le savait et notre amour n'en était que plus grand. Je pensais qu'il serait éternel et qu'elle serait toujours là pour moi. Elle me l'avait promis. Nous nous étions fait cette promesse un soir, avant que je ne m'endorme dans ses bras. J'aimais dormir tout contre elle. Je me sentais en sécurité, enveloppé dans sa chaleur et son parfum.

 

Elle était douce et tendre avec moi, mais elle n'était pas dénuée de caractère. Ses disputes avec son mari étaient violentes mais elle ne m'en parlait jamais. Elle ne voulait pas me mêler à ses querelles conjugales. Elle voulait me préserver mais surtout, je crois qu'elle n'aimait pas me montrer cette facette de sa personnalité qui pourtant me fascinait tellement ! Elle voulait que les moments que nous passions ensemble soient uniques et surtout magiques. Elle ne voulait que mon bonheur. C'est pour ça qu'elle me poussait à sortir, à voir d'autres gens... d'autres femmes surtout. Pour elle, j'étais jeune et je devais profiter de la vie. Moi, tout ce que je voulais c'était rester près d'elle. C'est-ce que j'ai fais. Je suis resté près d'elle jusqu'à la fin.

Elle est morte l'année de mes seize ans. J'étais triste et perdu. J'étais également en colère contre cet homme qui ne s'était jamais occupé d'elle et qui n'avait même pas été là lors de son dernier soupir. Il était encore une fois à l'autre bout du monde, occupé à agrandir son empire. Il disait qu'il faisait ça pour nous et pour me laisser un héritage dont moi je ne voulais pas. Tout ce que je voulais c'était qu'il me la rende, mais si on peut acheter beaucoup de chose avec de l'argent, on ne put ramener quelqu'un à la vie.

 

J'étais triste et je me sentais orphelin. J'étais riche mais j'étais très seul. J'appris très tôt qu'on pouvait acheter à peu près tout sur cette terre. Et si on ne pouvait ramener un être cher d'entre les morts, on pouvait toutefois acheter la vie d'un homme ou d'une femme pour une poignée de billet. Par chance, ce n'était pas ce qui me manquait.

Je n'en avais pas l'âge mais je fréquentais déjà les clubs chics de la place, abusant et usant des bonnes comme des mauvaises choses. Entrainant dans mon sillage d'autres âmes toutes aussi perdues que moi. Le vice était devenu ma ligne de conduite et la nuit mon royaume. Ce n'était pas celui qu'on avait bâti pour moi mais c'était celui que j'avais choisi. Et c'était dans l'obscurité que je voulais m'éteindre, me consumant à petit feu loin de la lumière dont je ne me sentais plus digne depuis qu'elle m'avait quitté. Au fond de mon cœur, j'avais envie de la rejoindre. De revoir son visage et de sentir son odeur.

 

Son parfum, je ne l'ai senti à nouveau que bien plus tard, dans l'endroit le plus insolite au monde. C'était une petite pièce secrète au fond d’une boite de nuit branchée qui servait de fumerie d'opium. Au milieu des parfums qui flottaient dans l'air chargé d'alcool et de drogue, je l'ai immédiatement reconnu. Il est apparu lorsqu'on a ouvert la porte, se glissant sournoisement dans la pièce et dans mon cœur que je croyais brisé à jamais. J'ai senti un frisson parcourir tout mon corps lorsqu'elle a décliné son identité et que j'ai entendu son prénom. C'était le même que celui de ma mère et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de sourire. C'était trop beau pour être vrai et pourtant...

 

Je suis parti. Elle m'a suivi, répondant ainsi favorablement à mon invitation. Quand je l'ai embrassé, elle ne m'a pas repoussé. Et moi, je me suis senti revivre.

 

Elle était beaucoup plus âgée que moi. Je le savais et ça m'était égal. Elle était mariée mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Non, en faite, ça ne faisait que la conforter dans l'image que je m'étais faite d'elle. Elle était parfaite à mes yeux. Elle était comme je voulais qu'elle soit. Grande et élancée. Blonde avec de longs cheveux ondulés qu’elle retenait souvent en chignon et qu’elle ne savait pas vraiment comment coiffer autrement. Elle se maquillait peu mais elle n’avait de toute façon pas besoin de tous ces artifices puisqu’elle était naturellement belle à mes yeux. Et pourtant, comme toutes les femmes, elle ne se trouvait ni jolie, ni attirante.

Elle était forte et faisait preuve de caractère même si elle fondait complètement devant mes sourires. Avec elle, je n'avais pas besoin de mot et nous n'avions pas besoin de nous parler pour nous comprendre. Elle aussi était triste d'une certaine manière. Insatisfaite de sa vie, de sa carrière, de son mari... J'ai apporté dans son cœur ce petit plus dont moi seul ai le secret. Je l'ai aimé, peut-être pas comme j'aurais dû mais je l'ai aimé quand même. Elle était à moi sans vraiment l’être. Elle comblait un vide dans mon cœur. Je savais que notre liaison ne serait pas éternelle. Elle n'était qu'un mirage dans ma vie et moi un coup de folie dans la sienne.

 

Quand elle m'a quitté, j'ai accepté sa décision. Je lui ai rendu sa liberté sans opposer la moindre résistance. Je ne voulais pas lui causer du tort. Elle ne l'a jamais su et ne le saura jamais mais elle m'a beaucoup apporté en me laissant simplement l'aimer et être à moi quelques heures... quelques nuits...

 

Et puis un enfant a été conçu. Je l'ai su car malgré notre rupture, je gardais quand même un œil sur elle. Quand on a de l'argent et du temps, on fait parfois des choses étranges... L'enfant qu'elle attendait, je savais que c'était le mien. Elle ne voyait pas d'autres hommes, quant à son mari, il était si peu présent qu'il n'aurait jamais pu la mettre enceinte.

Quand j'ai découvert sa grossesse, j'ai compris pourquoi elle m'avait quitté. Elle avait pris la décision qui lui semblait la plus simple. La plus facile. Sans doute la meilleure. Et moi, en enfant gâté je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'être blessé et en colère. Il fallait que je la revois. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle change d'avis. Je voulais juste la revoir et toucher ce ventre qui s'arrondissait, comme pour être certain qu'elle ne me quittait pas pour son mari mais pour cet enfant.

Elle m’a laissé l’aimer une dernière fois dans ce qui avait été notre refuge, une petite garçonnière dans laquelle je ne suis plus jamais retourné. Ce studio, c’était le notre et y aller sans elle n’avait pas de sens. Je savais qu’elle n’y reviendrait plus mais je l’ai gardé comme on garde un souvenir cher à son cœur.

L’enfant ne pouvait pas porter mon nom. Elle ne l'aurait jamais permis. Elle avait trop peur d’avouer la vérité à son mari et puis elle ne voulait pas le quitter. Je crois qu’elle me voyait malgré tout comme un enfant avec qui elle avait fauté et qui ne pouvait pas lui donner d’avenir. Pourtant si elle me l’avait demandé, j’aurais pu prendre soin d’elle et du bébé. J’aurais même pu la rendre heureuse. Mais cette vie lui était inconcevable. La différence d’âge et le regard des autres l’effrayaient trop. Elle a quand même consenti à lui donner mon prénom. C'était sans doute le plus beau cadeau qu'elle pouvait me faire.

Après ces quelques heures passées dans notre refuge, nous ne nous sommes plus revus mais j’ai continué de veiller sur eux de loin. Je ne suis pas le genre d’homme qu’on quitte définitivement. Je lui avais rendu sa liberté mais elle m’appartenait toujours et finalement seule la mort pouvait me l’enlever, elle mais aussi notre fils. J’ai préféré me tenir à l’écart d’eux. C’était ce qu’elle voulait et je ne voulais pas lui causer du tort. Et puis je suis bien placé pour savoir qu’un fils à plus besoin de sa mère que de son père. Une mère, c’est un peu comme votre premier amour, celui que vous ne pourrez jamais oublier. J’avais été privé de la mienne bien trop tôt, après seulement seize ans d’un amour fusionnel et d’une pureté extrême. Je voulais que mon fils connaisse ce bonheur auprès de la sienne.

 

Il y a une chose qu’elle n’a jamais su et qu’elle ne sait toujours pas. À moins qu’elle ne veuille pas l’admettre… mais son fils, notre fils sait déjà tout depuis longtemps. Il a compris très tôt que l’homme qui vivait avec sa mère n’était pas son père. D’ailleurs il m’a rapidement remarqué dans son paysage. Je tâchais pourtant d’être discret et je n’ai jamais cherché à entrer en contacte avec lui mais c’est un garçon étonnant, très intelligent qui a su me trouver sans la moindre difficulté. D’ailleurs il n’a pas eu peur de venir me voir pour me demander sans détour si j’étais son père. Pourquoi lui aurai-je menti ? Je lui ai tout raconté. L’amour que je portais à ma mère, l’amour que j’ai porté à sa mère. Il m’a écouté sans rien dire. Il n’avait pas l’air d’être choqué, ni par mon histoire, ni par le fait que je sois si jeune. Il est ensuite rentré chez lui. Je pensais qu’il demanderait des comptes à ses parents et j’appréhendais un peu la réaction de Catherine. Finalement il ne leur a rien dit, il m’a simplement appelé quelques jours plus tard. Il voulait savoir si nous pouvions nous revoir. Je n’ai ni réfléchis, ni hésité et je lui ai donné rendez-vous pour le soir-même.

Je suis passé le prendre chez lui et nous nous sommes rendus ensemble à une réception à laquelle j’étais invité. Dans la voiture, nous n’avons pas vraiment parlé. Il savait que c’était une soirée masquée et qu’on nous distribuerait des bandeaux en dentelle noire à l’entrée. C’était entre autre pour cette raison que je l’avais invité. Je savais que là-bas, personne ne risquait de le reconnaitre et surtout pas avec une partie du visage masqué.

 

Je n’ai ni honte de lui, ni peur du scandale. Mon épouse connait son existence depuis longtemps. Elle et moi n’avons aucun enfant. Elle ne souhaite pas en avoir et d’une certaine manière, l’existence de Samuel la soulage d’un poids. Celui de la culpabilité de ne pas me donner un fils qui héritera un jour de l’empire que mon père a si durement bâti. Finalement, le secret de ma paternité ne peut nuire qu’à Catherine. Mais ni Samuel, ni moi ne souhaitons lui faire du mal. Pourtant, il faudra bien qu’un jour son mari apprenne la vérité, mais nous avons encore le temps et mieux vaut que les choses se fassent en douceur. Samuel partage mon avis. Il aime sa mère plus que tout et souhaite la ménager autant que moi. C’est notamment de ça que nous avons parlé cette nuit-là. De ça et de son éventuel changement de nom une fois que la vérité aura éclaté car j’ai en projet de le reconnaitre. Il faudra bien qu’il soit tôt ou tard préparé à me succéder, après tout je ne suis pas éternel et il est mon unique enfant…

 

Peut-être que je n’aurais jamais dû emmener Samuel à la Résidence Kirsanov. Les soirées de mon ami Alexandre ont une réputation sulfureuse pour ne pas dire mauvaise mais  je n’aurais jamais pensé que celle-ci finirait si mal. Un tel drame… Qui aurait pu le prévoir ? Cette soirée, Alexandre l’avait organisé pour son compagnon. Depuis quelques temps déjà, plus rien n’allait entre eux. Trop de secrets s’étaient  immiscés dans leur couple et puis Serguei avait des tendances suicidaires qui venaient s’ajouter à ses problèmes d’alcool et de drogue. J’imagine que le bilan toxicologique qui a été pratiqué sur lui à l’hôpital a dû révéler sa dépendance à la cocaïne. Quant à l’alcool… je n’ose même pas imaginer le nombre de coupe de champagne qu’il avait pu boire avant de monter au premier.

 

J'ai menti lors de ma première déposition. Pour deux raisons.

La première, parce qu'Alexandre est un ami qui m'est très cher. Je l'ai rencontré quelques mois après ma rupture avec Catherine. C'est lui que j'avais envoyé à la clinique après l’accouchement pour prendre des nouvelles du petit Samuel. Je voulais savoir si c'était bien un garçon qui était né, s'il portait mon prénom comme elle me l'avait promis et surtout si tout s'était bien passé.

 

Alexandre est mon cadet de quatre ans. Lui aussi est fils unique et pendant une bonne partie de son adolescence, j'ai été une sorte de guide pour ne pas dire mentor pour lui. Je l’emmenais partout avec moi, le conseillant et lui faisant découvrir mon mode de vie. Peut-être que c’est à cause de moi qu’il est devenu comme ça. Je ne sais pas.

Sa famille a immigré en France en 1917 après la révolution russe. J’ignore ce qu’ils ont fait pendant la seconde guerre mais je sais que son père entretenait de curieuse relation avec l'URSS pendant la guerre froide tout en étant en parallèle en affaire avec les américains. Finalement nous n'avons jamais vraiment compris à quel camp il appartenait. Il a en tout cas su admirablement tiré parti de la chute du mur et à sa mort, Alexandre a hérité d'un empire qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé. Son père ne s’attendait pas à mourir si tôt et ne l’avait absolument pas préparé à prendre sa suite. Alexandre était complètement dépassé par les finances et encore une fois c'est auprès de moi qu'il est venu chercher conseil. C’est moi qui lui ai une fois de plus tout appris.

Dans les affaires comme en amour, j'ai toujours été là pour lui. Quand son mariage a mal tourné, c’est dans mes bras qu’il a pleuré et trouvé du réconfort. Quand il a rencontré Serguei, c’est encore à moi qu’il a raconté à quel point il se mourrait d’amour pour lui. J'étais là à chaque fois, veillant sur lui et ses intérêts tout en le conseillant le plus justement possible.

Alexandre est important pour moi, autant que peut l'être Catherine et les autres. Il n'avait pas d'alibi et moi je ne pouvais pas révéler le mien. Alors j'ai menti à la police pour lui, de toute façon je savais qu’il n’avait pas pu faire de mal à Serguei. Il l’aimait bien trop pour ça.

 

La seconde raison de mon mensonge, c'est Samuel. Il était avec moi cette nuit-là. Nous ne nous sommes pas quittés un seul instant. Nous étions au même étage que Serguei mais nous n'avons rien entendu. Nous étions en train de discuter de son avenir, de Catherine et de comment il allait lui avouer qu'il savait tout. C'est l'agitation générale qui a fini par nous faire sortir du petit salon dans lequel nous nous étions enfermés. J'ai immédiatement su qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave et j'ai demandé à mon chauffeur de ramener Samuel chez lui. Je ne voulais pas que son nom apparaisse quelque part, ni même qu’il soit mêlé à quoi que ce soit. Catherine n'est pas encore prête à assumer ce qu’il s’est passé entre nous, même si c’était il y a presque dix-sept ans…

 

 

 


	3. Alexandre

Cette soirée aurait dû être parfaite. Elle l’a été en un sens et jusqu’à ce que ça n’arrive. D’ailleurs ça n’aurait jamais dû arriver. Comment une telle chose a-t-elle pu être possible ? Plus j’y pense et moins je le comprends. J’ai l’impression que je ne le rendais pas heureux. Pourtant j’ai toujours fait de mon mieux mais surtout j’ai toujours fait ce que j’ai cru bien pour lui… pour nous.

 

Je n’ai pas rencontré Serguei au Clair de Lune comme tout le monde le pense… comme nous nous plaisons à la raconter. Notre histoire n’a rien à voir avec un conte de fée, ce n’est pas celle d’un prince charmant qui a rencontré et secouru sa Cendrillon. Non c’est encore plus beau que ça car en vérité, ce n’est pas moi qui l’ai sauvé mais lui qui m’a sauvé…

 

Cette histoire, je ne l’ai raconté à personne… sauf peut-être à Samuel. Je n’ai aucun secret pour lui. Samuel sait tout de moi et je crois savoir beaucoup de chose sur lui. Samuel… il est tellement de chose pour moi mais ce n’est pas de lui dont il est question mais de Serguei.

 

J’ai été marié. Non en fait je le suis toujours, du moins officiellement car Madame Kirsanov est encore en vie mais plus pour très longtemps… On devrait la débrancher d’ici quelques jours et ce qui est arrivé à Serguei ne changera rien à ma décision. Ça va faire presque sept ans qu’elle est dans le coma et je ne peux plus continuer comme ça, a attendre qu’elle se réveille un jour. Il faut que j’aille de l’avant et puis j’ai Serguei maintenant. Quand il sortira de l’hôpital, il aura besoin de moi, bien plus qu’avant. Dès qu’il ira mieux, je compte laisser la gestion de mes affaires à Samuel. Il est la personne en qui j’ai le plus confiance. Ensuite, je prendrais soin de Serguei. Peut-être que nous ferons le tour du monde, en tout cas nous partirons loin d’ici.

 

J’ai rencontré Serguei pour la première fois il y a si longtemps… C’était il y a sept ans. C’était juste après l’accident de Julia. Les médecins venaient de m’annoncer qu’elle ne se réveillerait peut-être jamais. J’ai cru que j’allais mourir ce soir-là et heureusement que Samuel était avec moi. Il m’a raccompagné chez moi et ne m’a pas quitté de la soirée. Il avait peur de ce que je risquais de faire et il avait raison de m’avoir à l’œil. Je savais qu’avec lui dans les parages, je ne pouvais rien faire. Il m’aurait empêché de faire une bêtise alors j’ai trouvé un moyen d’échapper à sa surveillance et j’ai quitté la résidence. J’étais si impulsif… J’étais si jeune et si malheureux. Je n’avais que vingt-trois ans mais j’avais l’impression que ma vie était déjà finie. Elle l’était en un sens.

Ce soir-là, j’ai voulu me jeter du haut d’un pont. J’étais à deux doigts de le faire. Je l’aurais fait s’il n’était pas arrivé. Sans un mot, sans un bruit, il a lui aussi passé la rambarde de sécurité et s’est placé au bord du vide. Je n’ai remarqué sa présence que lorsqu’il a commencé à jouer du violon. C’était si beau et si triste en même temps. J’étais stupéfait et j’arrivais à peine à croire qu’il soit réel. Ce type était complètement fou, peut-être autant que moi. Il n’a pas cherché à me dissuader de sauter. Il semblait plutôt prêt à le faire en même temps que moi.

Quand la musique s’est arrêtée, il a lentement tourné la tête vers moi et c’est là que j’ai vu son visage pour la première fois. Je l’ai trouvé si beau, si androgyne… on aurait dit un ange tombé du ciel. Il m’a sourit. Son sourire était triste. Je crois que le mien l’était également. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu’il faisait là, il m’a répondu :

\- La même chose que vous.

J’ai ris. Nerveusement bien sûr. Il a ajouté qu’il était content de ne pas le faire seul. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il voulait sauter. Il m’a répondu que sa vie était triste et qu’il était un musicien raté. Que puisqu’il ne pouvait pas vivre de son instrument, mieux valait ne pas vivre du tout. Il m’a ensuite demandé pourquoi je voulais sauter. Je lui ai parlé de ma femme. Il m’a écouté sans rien dire et après un long silence, il m’a demandé :

\- Et si vous sautez ce soir et qu’elle se réveille demain… Que fera-t-elle ?

Sa question était pertinente et très vraie. D’ailleurs je n’y avais même pas pensé. Les médecins n’étaient pas très optimistes. La probabilité qu’elle se réveille un jour était nulle mais comme ce violoniste me l’avait subtilement fait remarquer, elle n’était pas morte, juste endormi à l’instar de la Belle au bois dormant.

 

Je n’ai pas sauté ce soir là. Lui non plus. Nous avons quitté notre perchoir et avons parlé toute la nuit. De lui, de moi. De nos vies. De nos rêves et de nos désespoirs. On ne se connaissait pas et pourtant on se parlait à cœur ouvert comme des amis d’enfance.

 

Serguei est russe, un peu comme moi qui ne suis pourtant pas né là-bas. Il est musicien. Il n’aime pas que je dise ça car il ne se considère pas comme tel. Il a beaucoup de talent mais n’a pas eu beaucoup de chance. Il est arrivé clandestinement ici avec pour seuls bagages son violon et son talent. Il ne parlait pas un seul mot de français et a bien failli mourir de froid et de faim durant son premier hivers dans notre belle capitale. C’est un autre russe qui l’a trouvé un jour alors qu’il jouait dans la rue. Un certain Nikita qui travaillait dans un bar chic un peu spécial. Le Clair de Lune. Il y travaille toujours aux dernières nouvelles.

Nikita a aidé Serguei à régulariser sa situation, il lui a donné un toit, un travail et a commencé à lui apprendre le français et l’anglais. Nikita disait toujours à Serguei que dans leur métier, parler plusieurs langues était indispensable. Serguei avait beaucoup de succès au Clair de Lune. Sa compagnie était très prisée là bas. Le Clair de Lune…. Ce n’est pas un bar comme les autres. On n’y vend pas uniquement de l’alcool. On y vend surtout de la compagnie. Il n’y a rien de sexuel là dedans. Ce qu’on y vend, c’est de la compagnie galante, celle d’un bel homme qui vous écoute et prend un verre avec vous tout en vous faisant la conversation. Il parait que ça se fait beaucoup en Asie. Ici, ce modèle est unique.

 

Ce n’est que plusieurs semaines après notre rencontre que j’ai finalement décidé d’aller y faire un tour. Je voulais revoir cet étrange jeune homme et surtout j’étais curieux de découvrir ce bar un peu spécial. Je n’ai pas été déçu du spectacle. Tout était  comme Serguei me l’avait décrit mais surtout, il était là… J’ai acheté la bouteille de champagne la plus cher pour avoir le droit de l’avoir à ma table. Plus tard dans la soirée, il m’a dit que je n’avais pas besoin de payer pour avoir le droit de lui parler mais surtout pour avoir un peu de son temps. Il m’a écrit son adresse sur une serviette en papier et m’a dit que je pouvais passer le voir quand je voulais et que nous étions amis.

 

J’y suis retourné le lendemain, le soir suivant et puis finalement j’ai fini par passer toutes mes nuits au Clair de Lune. J’avais besoin de parler, de me confier et il était là. C’était son métier de boire du champagne avec moi et de m’écouter. Je payais pour ça. Pour qu’il s’intéresse  à moi et à ce que je lui racontais. C’était le service que j’achetais ici. En réalité, Serguei m’écoutait vraiment et s’intéressait réellement à moi. Pour preuve, le premier soir il m’avait donné son adresse et demandé de ne plus revenir.

 

J’ai passé la première année ainsi. Au début, je venais tous les soirs et puis petit à petit j’ai repris mes affaires et je ne venais plus que le week-end. Je n’étais jamais allé chez lui mais je gardais précieusement la serviette en papier qu’il m’avait donné. En réalité j’avais peur de le voir en dehors du Clair de Lune parce que je savais que j’étais déjà amoureux de lui.  Et lui ? Son métier était de mentir et de donner l’impression qu’il aimait son ou sa cliente. Que pouvais-je croire ?

 

Un jour j’appris que certains hôtes, c’est comme ça qu’on les appelle, se livraient à des extras avec leurs clients en dehors du Clair de Lune. Serguei n’échappait pas à la règle. Il avait besoin d’argent et certains étaient prêts à payer gros pour le revoir en dehors de ses heures de travail. Est-ce qu’il se prostituait vraiment ? La réponse était évidente. Serguei est magnifique et il plaisait autant aux femmes qu’aux hommes.  Et lui ? Que préférait-il ? Nous n’avons jamais abordé le sujet. Un hôte ne parle jamais de ses clients à un autre client. Et puis je ne voulais rien savoir des autres. Je voulais continuer de croire que j’étais unique. Dans un sens je l’étais même si je ne m’en rendais pas vraiment compte. J’étais trop effrayé par l’amour que je lui portais pour voir que lui aussi m’aimait.

 

La seconde année, j’ai fini par prendre mon courage à deux mains et j’ai osé l’inviter à déjeuner. Officiellement ce ne devait être qu’une rencontre amicale et ça l’a été. Nous n’avons fait que déjeuner même si ça avait plus l’allure d’un rendez-vous galant durant lequel je lui ai fait d’une certaine manière la cours. Ce petit jeu a duré plusieurs semaines. Je me disais que je me conformais aux usages. Je payais tout et lui offrait des cadeaux à chaque fois. D’une certaine façon, je monnayais sa compagnie comme les autres le faisaient et c’était justement ça le problème.

 

Trois mois passèrent ainsi. Entre nos soirées au Clair de Lune et nos rendez-vous galants en milieu de journée. Aux yeux des autres, nous n’étions que deux amis qui passaient du temps ensemble. C’était sans doute un peu vrai pour lui mais pour moi c’était différent car je me consumais d’amour pour cet homme à peine plus jeune que moi pour qui je dépensais une fortune aussi bien au club qu’en cadeau.

Et puis un jour, Serguei m’a demandé d’arrêter de lui offrir toutes ces choses. Il ne voulait plus de mes cadeaux. Il ne voulait plus que je dépense autant d’argent pour lui. Il ne voulait plus que je vienne au club. Je n’ai pas immédiatement compris pourquoi et je me suis mis en colère. J’ai même été jusqu’à lui demander s’il avait un client plus riche que moi. Il disait que non et moi je l’ai traité de menteur ajoutant que j’avais les moyens de payer son exclusivité. Je crois que ce jour-là, j’ai dépassé les bornes car il m’a dit qu’il ne voulait plus me revoir, du moins pas tant que je n’aurais pas compris qu’il ne voulait pas ce genre de relation avec moi. Je l’avais profondément blessé mais j’étais trop en colère pour m’en rendre compte. En colère mais également triste…

 

Les jours qui ont suivi notre rupture ont été terribles pour moi. Je mourrais d’amour pour lui mais il ne voulait plus me revoir. J'étais désespéré alors j’ai fais ce que je fais à chaque fois que tout va mal dans ma vie, j’ai été voir Samuel et je lui ai tout raconté. Il m’a écouté en souriant légèrement. Esquissant cet énigmatique sourire dont lui seul a le secret. Une fois mon histoire terminée, il ne m’a dit qu’une seule chose :

\- Tu es tellement amoureux de lui que tu ne vois pas à quel point lui aussi t’aime.

C’est à cet instant que j’ai compris ce que je devais faire. Sans perdre plus de temps, j’ai foncé au Clair de Lune. J’étais certain de l’y trouver à cette heure-ci. C’est Nikita qui m’accueilli. Quand j’ai demandé à voir Serguei, il est devenu pâle et m’a emmené à l’écart. Pour être certain qu’on ne nous comprenne pas, il m’a parlé en russe. Il était inquiet pour Serguei. Il ne l’avait pas vu depuis plusieurs jours et lorsqu’il allait frapper chez lui, personne ne lui ouvrait. Pourtant, il avait l’impression qu’il y avait quelqu’un dans l’appartement. Il pouvait entendre Anastasia, le Bleu Russe de Serguei. Et Serguei ne serait jamais parti sans elle.

Une fois de plus, je n’ai pas hésité et j’ai foncé jusqu'à son appartement. Je l’y avais souvent raccompagné sans oser y monter. J’ai frappé à la porte mais personne ne m’a ouvert. J’ai tendu l’oreille et j’ai effectivement entendu des miaulements. Anastasia était là. Serguei devait sans doute y être aussi. J’ai été chercher la concierge dont les réticences à m’ouvrir l’appartement de Serguei se sont envolés pour une poignée de billet. Je n’y suis entré qu’une fois qu’elle m’a laissé seul.

Dès que j’ai ouvert la porte j’ai su qu’il s’était passé quelque chose de grave. Ça sentait l’alcool et le renfermé mais aussi la litière pour chat. Serguei ne l’avait pas nettoyé de la journée. Quant à lui, je l’ai retrouvé dans sa salle de bain, allongé dans sa baignoire, les veines tranchées.

 

Dieu merci j’étais arrivé à temps.

 

Serguei est resté presqu’un mois à l’hôpital et moi aussi. Je ne l’ai pas quitté un seul instant. C’est Samuel qui venait m’apporter des vêtements propres et qui m’obligeait à sortir pour prendre un peu l’air. Samuel a toujours été là pour moi et une fois de plus il n’a pas failli.

 

\- Et Anastasia ?

C’est la seule question que Serguei m’a posé en ouvrant les yeux. Ni un bonjour, ni un merci. Il s’inquiétait trop pour son chat que j’avais fait mettre en pension le temps de son hospitalisation. Je savais qu’il l’aimait beaucoup et dès qu’il a su ce que j’en avais fait, il s’est aussitôt rendormi. Les premiers temps, il dormait beaucoup. J’appris par la suite que la plupart du temps, il faisait semblant pour ne pas avoir à me parler. Il avait honte de son geste et ne voulait surtout pas avoir à me l’expliquer. Mais il n’avait pas besoin de me le dire. Je savais que tout était de ma faute.

 

Durant le mois qu’il a passé à l’hôpital, il n’a cessé de me dire que je n’avais pas besoin de rester avec lui, que j’avais sans doute mieux à faire que de perdre mon temps ici. Je l’ignorais encore mais il avait une bien piètre opinion de sa personne. Il était un musicien raté, reconverti dans la prostitution de luxe. Et moi, idiot comme j’étais avec mes cadeaux et mon argent, je n’avais fait que le conforter dans cette image alors que tout ce qu’il avait toujours attendu de moi, c’était mon amour sinon mon amitié…

 

C’est moi qui ais payé ses frais d’hôpitaux. Il était furieux et moi je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Une fois de plus, il a fallu que Samuel m’explique tout. Je n’étais décidément qu’un imbécile. Serguei avait sa fierté mais surtout il attendait de moi autre chose. Il ne voulait pas de mon argent mais de mon amour. Il ignorait que mon cœur était déjà à lui et moi je n’arrivais pas encore à le lui dire. J’avais trop peur qu’il me repousse. Finalement je ressemblais à un adolescent maladroit et fou d’amour.

 

J’ai fini par trouver une solution intermédiaire. Je lui ai proposé un travail. Au début, il ne m’a pas cru et n’en a pas voulu. Il pensait que je me moquais de lui mais il a fini par dire oui. De toute façon l’offre était honnête et puis il ne supportait plus de travailler au Clair de Lune.

 

Le russe était sa langue maternelle et il le parlait bien mieux que moi. C’était une des principales qualités requises pour l’emploi que je lui offrais. Je voulais refaire tout l’intérieur de ma résidence avec du mobilier exclusivement russe. La décoration actuelle avait été choisie par Julia et je dois avouer qu’elle n’occupait plus mes pensées depuis longtemps. Serguei est donc venu vivre avec Anastasia à la Résidence Kirsanov afin de pouvoir mener à bien sa mission. En réalité j’aurais pu avoir recours aux services de n’importe quel styliste ou architecte d’intérieur mais je voulais que ce soit Serguei qui décide de la nouvelle décoration car je voulais qu’elle lui plaise et qu’il se sente chez lui à la Résidence. C’était ma façon de lui demander de venir vivre avec moi.

Il disposait de deux comptes en banque. Le premier était celui qu’il avait toujours eu, sur lequel je versais son salaire. L’autre, était un compte que j’avais ouvert à son nom et que j’alimentais généreusement afin qu’il puisse acheter les meubles et faire réaliser les travaux qui convenaient pour la maison. Je lui avais dit de ne pas regarder à la dépense. L’argent, ce n’est pas ce qui me manque et je voulais que la Résidence Kirsanov devienne la sienne. Quand il me demandait si j’étais certain qu’il soit la bonne personne pour superviser tout ça, je lui répondais à chaque fois que oui sans oser lui expliquer mes réelles intentions. Nous n’étions qu’amis et pourtant je mourrais d’envie d’être tellement plus pour lui.

 

Nous avons passé un an de cette manière. Vivant sous le même toit et tissant une relation de plus en plus ambigüe. Je ne pensais plus à ma femme mais lui le faisait pour moi et m’envoyait régulièrement la voir. Petit à petit, il est devenu comme une sorte d’assistant pour moi. Me rappelant ce que j’oubliais, mes rendez-vous, mes engagements… Il m’était devenu indispensable et je ne concevais plus mon existence sans lui.  

 

Nous avons fini par devenir amants. Il m’en a fallu du courage pour faire le premier pas mais même en partageant le même lit, notre relation n’était pas très claire. Il travaillait pour moi et ce que nous faisions la nuit pouvait être considéré comme un extra. C’est dire la manière dont il se voyait et se définissait. Le Clair de Lune lui avait enlevé toute estime de lui-même au point qu’il ait fini par arrêté de jouer du violon. Il ne s’en sentait plus digne.

 

Il m’a encore fallu du temps pour comprendre à quoi il pensait et comment il se voyait réellement. Il avait l’impression d’être ma chose, une marchandise, un caprice que je m’étais offert. D’une certaine manière c’était un peu vrai et ce qui faisait la différence, c’était que je l’aimais. Il m’aimait lui aussi. Je n’en étais pas vraiment sûr mais c’est ce que Samuel me disait. D’après lui, il n’y avait qu’à voir la manière dont Serguei me regardait. Et il faisait tellement plus encore.

 

J’ai fini par prendre le temps et surtout trouver le courage de lui déclarer ma flamme. Coucher avec lui était une chose, lui dire que je l’aimais en était une autre. Finalement ça a été plus facile que je ne l’aurais cru car lui aussi m’aimait sans oser me le dire. Cette nuit-là, nous nous sommes jurés de passer le restant de notre vie ensemble, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire…

C’est pour ça que lorsqu’il est tombé dans la piscine depuis le premier étage, je n’ai pas cru un seul instant qu’il avait tenté de se suicider. Il n’avait aucune raison de le faire. Je n’ai pas non plus cru qu’on l’y avait poussé. Je crois qu’il y a des manières plus simples de tuer quelqu’un. Et puis qui aurait voulu lui faire autant de mal ? Pour moi, ce n’est qu’un regrettable accident. Serguei a beaucoup de qualité mais il a aussi des défauts. Il a développé quelques petits pêchers mignons contre lesquels j’ai parfois du mal à le protéger. L’alcool, la drogue... Surtout la coke.  Je crois que ce sont eux les coupables. C’est pour ça que dès qu’il ira mieux, nous allons partir et prendre soin l’un de l’autre.


End file.
